


Breathe a little, let it go

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: It's not until his return from the facility and nearly dying alone in an alien pod when he realises that he might be in love already.





	Breathe a little, let it go

It's a slow thing, falling for someone. Shiro knows it in steps. Sometimes it's slow and steady and you can feel yourself falling. Like he did with Adam. Meet, get to know each other, find out your similarities and differences, go on dates together, strive to come together and when you do...try not to let go. 

Shiro knows the steps, he's done it before. Fallen slow and steady and known the whole time. And yet when it counts he can't quite tell when his world is flipped on its side and he's careering into the he abyss without warning. Falling too fast but too slow. A hand wrapped around his throughout. Violet eyes focused on him and him alone. 

It doesn't start slow. Not this time. Keith is an antithesis of all things slow. It doesn't quite start at the meet up either, not for him. But it starts at the moment Keith looks up at him, bold, focused and loyal to a fault. The trust makes his heart stop, the faith in his abilities is what makes him feel fulfilled. 

It's a sudden slamming of the brakes on his aching heart and it's nothing steady. Keith is like a spark. Like lightning flashing across the sky, sudden, intense but with long moments of calm in between. Like he's letting Shiro breathe. 

The next time he finds himself falling, it's with Keith's hand on his shoulder. Standing outside his little shack of a home, the first rays of the Sun he missed so dearly in the cold of space, the rays warming his skin and his frazzled nerves.

_ “It's good to have you back.” _

_ “It’s good to be back.” _

It's not until his return from the facility and nearly dying alone in an alien pod when he realises that he might be in love already. 

The memories of home are strangely vague, like he's looking at them through a third person's eye. The memories of Voltron are stronger but it's Keith’s hand on his shoulder that comes to him first, his voice that seeps into his clouded and dying mind. 

And just when he thinks that it's the perfect memory to punctuate his last breath, he's right there, in Black and all it's majestic glory.

_ “How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?” _

_ “As many times as it takes.” _

His thoughts are a mess and it makes sense that they are. His white hair and the lack of arm aren't the only new things about him. There are far too many memories, too many perspectives. A voice in the back of his head, telling him, insisting that he apologise for the burn on Keith’s face, for the wound on his heart. He knows words, he knows things that were spoken but Shiro knows what Kuron did not. 

It's not the right time, maybe it will never be. But he needs to parse through everything first. First love is steady and slow, a little intense. He had his with Adam. But he knows better now than to push. Kuron does not. Kuron never fell in love with anyone before. Not before Keith.

_ “You found me.” _

And Shiro knows to wait. He knows he must. Keith doesn't need undying confessions of love. He doesn't need passionate touches or whispered confessions. Keith doesn't need them nor does he expect them. 

_ “You saved me.” _

_ “We saved each other.” _

Keith knows who he is, he knows what he wants. And Shiro does too, now, with time and this undying affection he knows he will always have whether he deserves it or not. 

He knows Keith only needs what he gives in return. Keith deserves the world. But he doesn't want anything except for Shiro to stay. 

And for once, Shiro doesn't need to be anything to keep Keith there, doesn't have to try to not let go, because Keith has that covered.

He just needs to be something Keith deserves. He needs to be deserving of Keith. And that is all either of them need to make this work.

_ “Thank you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I know my jeith fic is stuck at the moment . I have been on an extended hiatus because of my classes. This is an old thing i never posted so here goes. Please, I am sorry and enjoy!


End file.
